Two Confessions
by Twitz
Summary: Hermione confesses two things to Harry. The first makes him laugh like hell and the second makes him finally kiss her. H/Hr oneshot! Review if you like it please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! My first time writing a fic like this. R&R please! Don't just include this in your favorites if you like it, review too. :)  
**

* * *

"Ha-harry… I uhm… I need to tell you something…"

This wasn't Hermione at all today. Whenever she wanted to tell Harry or Ron something, she'd never stutter like this when she talks. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet while sitting at the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He just nodded and motioned Hermione to sit beside him.

She kept her head down as she sat. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?" His kept his eyes on the paper since the news was about some death eaters who escaped from Azkaban. When she was about to open her mouth, Harry jerked his foot and said something, "Damn death eaters. Just won't go away!", she cleared her throat, "Yeah, I agree…" was all she could reply at the moment.

"What was it you wanted to tell me again? Sorry for cutting you off earlier. Got pissed with the news. Such a nasty greeting in the morning." Finally, Harry put the paper aside and turned his attention to the girl sitting beside him. Hermione's hands were already soaked in cold sweat. You could tell she was feeling nervous.

"Hermione, is there a problem?"

Hermione didn't answer him. She just kept on squeezing her skirt. Harry moved nearer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on Hermione, if you won't talk, then it must be something worst than a problem! If there _is _something worst than a problem for you…"

Hermione bit her lip. When she lifted her face, Harry could now see that she was crying.

"Oh Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come now, stop crying, please. You know I can't stand seeing you like this." After he said that, he pulled her to him and enveloped her to a hug. _You're so warm Harry… So warm and inviting._ Hermione just buried her face in his chest and continued crying.

"Is it Ron again? Have you two been arguing? Or did Malfoy bully you?"

She murmured a soft no.

"Did you get an A minus on a subject?"

She softly giggled and said no again.

"Then what is it?"

She cleared her throat again. She felt more nervous than ever.

"I'm too… shy to say it Harry. It's embarrassing!"

She continued to cry more, which made Harry a lot more confused than he already was.

"What is it? You're really making me worried now! We're friends Hermione, so don't worry about it. I promise I won't laugh if ever it's funny or something." He put his hands on her shoulders as she pulled away.

"It's really stupid Harry. This isn't like me at all to do something like this…"

"Did you cheat on a test? Or copy someone else's homework? If that's it, it's a big miracle then! Congratulations! You're finally a normal teenager!" He just wanted to cheer her up so he made some corny jokes. She did laugh but only a little.

"Hell no, Harry. I'd never do something like that!" She answered back as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Then what is? Just tell me already because I still have Quidditch practice in an hour you know!"

"I've been… well… well, it's the thing you boys usually _do_…"

"Like what? We do loads of things Hermione! Can you be a little specific please?"

She bit her lip again but proceeded anyway. "Well... I... ma… ma…stur… b-ba..te…"

Harry always thought it was cute whenever she stuttered in talking. This really was something new. Hermione? Doing what? Harry couldn't help but just laugh at her.

"What's funny? This isn't funny at all Harry! This is serious!"

"Wha? Come on Hermione! It's only normal that you do something like that!"

"Harry, it's not normal at all! Why the hell do you think it's normal???"

"Well, first and foremost Hermione, it's one way of… Shall we say, comforting yourself? Controlling yourself… and practicing 'it', for your part so you won't get hurt if you have, err... you know what I mean, for the first time. Get it?"

She didn't answer and looked straight at him like she was in a trance or something. Harry just smiled and hugged her again. She smiled at his back as well. She always loved it when Harry would hug her like that. She'd feel so safe and protected, like there was nothing in the world that could ever harm her, as long as Harry is there.

"Hermione, don't think it's wrong to do something like that okay? You're a big girl. You're already fifteen. I bet even twelve year-olds do it out of curiosity! And besides, if you have the urges, it's not that easy to control them, so it's just normal that you do something like that. Ahh! Why are we even talking about something like this? It's weird because you're a girl…"

Hermione just giggled because of Harry's reaction but later returned into looking worried again.

"But still," she turned away from him this time, "for me it's wrong because when I did it, I thought of someone…"

"Herms, you really do think of someone sometimes when you're doing it! Be it a guy or girl, it's inevitable that you think of someone."

"Harry it's just wrong! This isn't like me at all. I really hate this feeling. That's why I came to talk to you because I really really want to get this out of my chest!" Harry couldn't understand why she was making a big deal about this. Of course it was Hermione after all. The 'goody-goody' Hermione who loves to follow the rules. Be it school rules or family rules.

"But Harry, if you think I'm thinking of a celebrity while doing it, you're wrong…"

Yeah, the first thing that came into his mind was a hot and macho celebrity guy. You know girls.

"Then who?"

She took a deep breath and faced him again.

"You, Harry…"

Harry Potter was dumbfounded. His bestfriend, correction, _girl_-bestfriend, masturbate while thinking of him?

"What?" he choked, "excuse me?" he choked again, "Me? As in ME?!"

"Yes Harry, you! I'm sorry Harry! I shouldn't have told you… I'm really sorry." She thought it would be best if she would just leave. She reached for her bag and stood up but Harry caught her arm and pulled her back again where she dropped back to being seated on the couch.

"If you think I'm angry at you, I'm not okay? I'm just confused why it's me you think of while you do it."

"Oh Harry Potter. Is there any other reason why a girl thinks of a guy while she does it?"

"Eeewww!!! You must be already drooling right now huh? That must have been the reason why you were avoiding my stare earlier…" Harry made his voice sound a little seductive and taunting as he poked his tongue out at her.

"Harry!"

He didn't answer her but just started on attacking her with his fingers.

"HARRY STOP IT!!!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She always loses when it comes to tickle fights wtih Harry or Ron.

"Say it first, then I'd be glad to stop." He just gave her a Malfoy-smirk and continued on tickling her sides.

"What?" She knew what he was talking about, but just way too shy to say the three special words. He continued on attacking her sides.

"Come on Hermione, just say it. It needs a confirmation."

"SAY WHAT???" Hermione was seriously ticklish. Her eyes were already full of tears. Her cheeks were as red as an apple from laughing and crying.

"OKAY okay! I love you! Satisfied?!" She was panting and she almost lost her breath.

"Good" he stopped tickling her as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes, "because I love you too."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she heard. Since the start of school that year, Harry always had his eyes on Ginny.

"I said I love you too."

Her ears tingled as she heard this again and her lips made a big smile.

"Wow Harry... I can't believe this. I just confessed to you that I do it while thinking of you, and I never expected this to lead to another confession."

Harry smiled at her. He touched her cheek and leaned closer. Hermione's heart was beating so fast. She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as Harry's lips came in contact with hers. His lips were so soft while hers tasted like strawberry. The kiss lasted for almost a minute and they pulled apart.

"You're a good kisser Hermione."

"And you're a good listener too Harry."

"But you're too paranoid I must say." When he said that, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well... you think masturbating is deadlier than fighting with death eaters..."

"I only think of that because... well because I heard some elderly people say that it's the dirty thing teenagers do nowadays."

"Well Herms, I really don't think it's dirty, and it was your choice to do it after all… when was the first time you did it anyway?"

Hermione tried to remember when the first was, she snapped her finger as she finally remembered.

"I was taking a bath that time and... well Harry, I think I don't really need to explain how I did it. It just happened okay!" She was blushing furiously as she recalled that time.

"You naughty little girl!" Harry swooped back to her lips again and after, they giggled like kids recalling the first confession and the second confession.

"I take it that you liked the feeling when you first did it?"

"Harry!"

And the snogging and teasing continues.

**

* * *

What do you think? I know the story sounds a little silly but I decided to continue writing it anyway. I hope you like it, if you do, then please give me a review :).**


End file.
